


if only for tonight

by glitchking



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchking/pseuds/glitchking
Summary: "The thing was that Catra didn’t want to go in the first place. She didn’t want to give a voice to the churning emotions in her gut, and sure as hell didn’t want to deal with even the minute possibility that she might see her stupid face."





	if only for tonight

The thing was that Catra didn’t want to go in the first place. She didn’t want to give a voice to the churning emotions in her gut, and sure as hell didn’t want to deal with even the minute possibility that she might see  _ her  _ stupid face. It was inevitable that she’d have to come face to face with that particular hurt eventually. She just didn’t want to. Not anytime soon, for damn sure. 

It was hard to say no to Scorpia, though. She’s so damn excited when it comes to watching the game and this is a  _ rivalry, Catra, you have to come  _ and she just hated dimming that light in her eyes. Scorpia was the only one after all that mess that helped her feel a little better, even if she felt like she might puke the entire hour long car ride. 

Scorpia was as animated as ever, taking long strides across the parking lot to meet up with her friend from the rival school. She didn’t seem like the type to like sports that much, given the way she was dressed, but Catra quickly figured out that it wasn’t about the game. If the kiss they shared was anything to go by. 

She shoved her hands into her hoodie and tried not to think of the way her stomach turned at the display of affection. 

It was stupid, really. She shouldn’t miss her this much, especially since she’d moved four years ago and they’d only grown further and further apart since then. It didn’t help that Catra still followed her on instagram. Everything from the stupid scenery and food photos. The occasional selfies near made her heart stop. 

While Scorpia and Entrapta went to go find some good seats, Catra beelined it for the concession stand to grab some sodas and snacks for the three of them. It was good to get away for a moment and clear her head, even if she was completely surrounded by people. Most of them went all out with dressing for the game, either wearing school colors, jerseys or face paint. A damn sea of white and gold repping their home team. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her black hoodie. 

It was fine, really, she dressed like she didn’t care most of the time anyways. The ripped jeans and floppy converse only added to the look. 

In the stands, Scorpia was running her damn mouth again, this time explaining the positions to Entrapta, who seemed both enamored and like she didn’t care. Eager to learn, but not caring about the subject. Must be love. She rolled her eyes and flopped down next to the two of them, handing out their foods of choice and leaned back to wait for the teams to file out and get down to business. 

It didn’t mean anything that she sat up to get a better look at the other team when they came out. It definitely didn’t mean anything when her stomach flipped at the sight of a shock of blonde hair lifted into a ponytail, exposing the close shave of her undercut. Fuck. She’d forgotten. 

The game didn’t make any damn sense to her, even with Scorpia helping explain it to the both of them. She was excited, but patient and answered any questions Entrapta had. Catra didn’t have any, but her eyes followed that blonde as she moved around the field.

She was gonna be sick. For sure. 

At halftime, Catra dug her phone out of her pocket and scooted over to grab a selfie with Scorpia and Entrapta. Generic caption. Hashtag Princess and Horde rivalry. There. That was like reaching out, right? Or maybe just making Adora aware that she still fucking existed. Some bitter voice in the back of her head hoped it made her a little jealous. 

It didn’t take long before her phone vibrated with a notification. The username made her pause and she sucked in a deep breath. Adora liking her selfies wasn’t unheard of, but that meant she knew she was here. Dangerous territory, that. 

Her stomach felt queasy again and she leaned forward with her claws hanging between the stands. After a few seconds, she let out a long groan, causing Scorpia to lean forward.

“You good, bud?” 

“Sure. Just wanna fuckin’ leave.” 

“If you really want to go, we can, you know. Go to the park across the street and hang out instead.” 

Catra looked up and narrowed her mismatched eyes at Scorpia. “No. I’m sticking this out.” Her voice was low, determined. 

“This about your cr--” 

“Don’t finish that sentence if you don’t want my converse up your ass.” 

There was a beat before Scorpia laughed heartily and clapped her on the back. “Gotcha, pal. We’ll stay until you really wanna go.” 

The rest of the game went by pretty much uneventful. Bright Moon won the game, but Catra didn’t care about the score or any of that school spirit bullshit. Scorpia seemed a little bummed, but enjoyed the time with her friends and the game overall. She was good about that, at least. Catra still only had eyes on Adora the entire second half. 

There seemed to be an entire world between them, and she wanted to hate her so badly for moving away. On some level, she guessed she did. The circumstances were far beyond their control and the way they grew apart wasn’t anyone’s fault. It just happened that way. Still, there was something sour about it, and she couldn’t wash the taste of it away. 

She tried to forget about her, but couldn’t fight that longing to be near her. To talk to her again. It was pathetic, is what it was. 

Catra told the other two to go wait out in the parking lot and she took her sweet time throwing away their garbage and wandering around the stands and field. If she could just get another glimpse of her in person, she’d be satisfied. It’d hold her over, maybe. But she knew that life was going to change for them very quickly after these next few months. 

Adora’d probably get a scholarship to some college across the country. Fall in love with some dude. Get married. Have a kid or two. Be a soccer mom. Full circle and all. And Catra would watch her, wishing that she’d had the courage to say something and maybe find someone else, maybe find something she wants to do with her life. Lots of maybes in her future, apparently. Seven months til graduation and she still hadn’t made a move to apply or even think about it. 

She tried to push those thoughts away and let them go. More time for putting herself down later. A few more minutes pashed of nothing and people were filing away, even the ones lagging behind seemed to be heading out now. 

It’d just be awkward to stay there longer, she guessed. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she started to head towards the parking lot. Wishful thinking anyways. Adora probably had to get to her boyfriend or whoever she was seeing. That guy always in her comments joking around maybe. Bow? Or something. 

She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and willed herself to keep it together at least until she and Scorpia were headed home. Stupid of her to think that maybe she could will Adora to come out and say hi, at least. Catra rubbed at her chest, to try and ease some of the emotional ache building there. 

Not meant to be at all. 

She’d rounded the corner towards the lot, but stopped short. Her ear twitched as she heard fast footsteps behind her, not quite sprinting. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned, now face to face with Adora her-fucking-self. 

The blonde was panting and sweaty, lugging a big bag over her shoulder. Catra averted her gaze, thankful that her blush wouldn’t be visible. “Uh.. hey?” 

“God, I thought you’d already left. Hi.” Adora sputtered out the words in between gasps of air. She was smiling, head ducked a little bit. “You remember me, right?” 

Catra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in response. “I didn’t get in a freak accident that made me lose all my memories, no.” 

That seemed to take her off guard and she held her hands up, with a nervous laugh. “No, I just-- It’s been a long time.” 

“It has.” 

“You should have let me know you were coming.” 

“Why? We’re not exactly friends. Practically strangers now.”

Whatever excitement that was left in Adora’s body  seemed to deflate, and Catra just closed her eyes and shook her head. “Sorry, sorry. I just mean.. We don’t talk. Like ever, so telling you was the last thing on my mind.” 

Adora only nodded and looked down at her feet, kicking at the dirt a little. “It’s okay. I get it.” 

There were a few beats of awkward silence and Catra spoke first, already mentally kicking herself. “It’s pretty late.” 

“Yeah! Yeah, it is. Uh, are your friends waiting?” 

“Oh. Yeah, probably.” 

Another few beats of silence and they both spoke at the same time, then stopped. Adora kept her gaze averted and motioned for Catra to go first. 

“I was going to say… maybe I could introduce you?” 

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Let me text Glimmer. Really quick.” 

Catra’s heart clenched in her chest, and she hoped it was just a friend she was texting. The irrational jealousy was rearing its ugly head once more. “..right.” 

“I’m just telling her and Bow to come swing by, if that’s okay? The team’s probably going to have a party tonight, but I want a burger, so we might skip.” 

Catra just watched her, confused mostly. There was no reason for her to be told this, unless it was an invite? To which part? 

“Uh..?”

“I know this really good place that stays open twenty four hours a few blocks down the road. You and your friends should come, too!” 

There was another beat. Catra just stared at her. “We haven’t talked in years, Adora.” 

That seemed to get her to look up and Catra hated that shock of pain in her eyes. “We’ll figure it out, okay?” 

“..yeah.” 

She didn’t say anything else, just turned to lead Adora back to her friends to introduce her. Scorpia seemed like she wanted to say something about the dreaded ‘C’ word, but Catra gave her her best death glare. 

Adora’s friends met them pretty quickly after that, and they were both what she expected from them but at the same time not. Catra seemed to shrivel up under Glimmer’s scrutiny. Bow’s enthusiasm was pretty fun to be around, though. It seemed to break up the tension surrounding the group. Scorpia and Bow were the duo they needed.

The diner had damn good food, at least. Catra ended up just getting a basket of chili fries to share with her friends while Adora ordered a pile of food just for herself, topped off with a milkshake. 

Considering the pictures of food she posted on instagram from time to time, she shouldn’t be surprised.

Conversation ebbed and flowed, but Catra stayed quiet for most of the time. Part of her wondered if this was just a last hurrah given to her by fate. A goodbye before the final parting. She couldn’t help but think about it the entire time, even as Adora laughed at a joke Scorpia told or Glimmer and Entrapta talked shop. 

Weird how you can feel so damn alone even when you’re around people, right? She was sure that was a quote or something. Swallowing hard, she slid out of her seat and murmured something about needing some air. Outside was better than inside, but it didn’t do anything to combat the crushing feeling in her chest. 

Part of her expected Scorpia to follow. She’d done just that many times to comfort her when things were hard, either at home or when it was obvious that Catra felt like she was going to explode. She didn’t even consider the option of Adora following until she was right next to her, shoulder to shoulder. 

Catra wanted to yank away and tell her to stop playing with her. 

“Catra..” 

“Hm?” 

“I missed you.” 

She sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at her. Adora was looking very pointedly at the ground. She missed her, too. So fucking much. 

“I’d really like to know you again.” 

This time Adora did look up, and Catra gave her a tentative smile. One last hurrah, right? Might as well make the most of it. 

“I’m gonna hug you, Catra, is that okay?”

She gave a tiny, hopeful nod, and Adora couldn’t hold back her grin. Arms slipped around her neck, and Catra’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt Adora nuzzling against her neck and let out a happy sigh. 

“We’re gonna be okay?” Catra murmured the question into Adora’s shoulder, eyes closed tightly.

“We will. Maybe not right now or tomorrow, but one day. I promise.” 


End file.
